dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bad Luck Woman's Innocence
The Bad Luck Woman's Innocence (不幸な女のイノセンス Fukō na Onna no Inosensu) is the tenth episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary Allen and Lenalee resolve to help Miranda in order to prevent time from repeating itself. Unbeknownst to them, Road has been watching their every move and has special plans for them. Long Summary As Lenalee and Allen head to Miranda’s house, Allen worries about where the Akuma he was fighting before had disappeared to. They let themselves into her house while she is trying to make sense of everything she had witnessed but she is thoroughly freaked out by it all. Miranda becomes more distressed upon seeing them despite them telling her they are going to help her. In her panic, her necklace breaks and a key falls from it. It is the key for her grandfather clock. Miranda tells them that there are people out there who are completely useless at everything, recalling how she always felt she was a step behind everyone else as a child, and quickly found that those who she thought were her friends just laughed at her. She also recalls being harshly fired from her job. She explains she has never even been thanked once in her life and all she wants is for someone to notice she exists. Finding her grandfather clock was ultimately the greatest moment in her life. She came across it one day while passing a building someone was in the process of moving into. She meets the man who is moving in and he explains the previous tenants left it when they moved out. It was an old thing which did not even seem to wind and Miranda saw it as a reflection of herself - useless and broken. She is given the key and miraculously, she is able to wind the clock. It is the first time Miranda ever felt acknowledged, and therefore the clock means the world to her. Allen reminds Miranda that they need her help because she is the only one who is unaffected by the time loop, which means she probably has some kind of connection with the Innocence. Upon hearing the word “Innocence”, Miranda asks what it is, but it horrified when she hears Allen and Lenalee’s explanation of Innocence and the job of the exorcists. She tells them she is a weakling who cannot help them and will just hold them back. Allen asks again if she will help them find the Innocence, because they cannot do it without her. Miranda walks Lenalee and Allen through town and describes her daily routine - she reads the morning paper, overhears her next door neighbours fight, then goes for a walk during which a group of children throw a snake at her and then she goes job hunting. The only other place she goes is the shopping district, where they pass the store she got her grandfather clock. She often goes through the trash there to find old, broken things that have been abandoned so she can fix them. After they return to Miranda’s house, the clock strikes midnight and Allen and Lenalee see Miranda go to bed without a word, then time restarts. Suddenly, it is morning. While Allen and Lenalee are shocked by what just happened, Road and the Akuma, Pang, wait outside and plan to strike when the exorcists retrieve the Innocence. Inside, Miranda and Lenalee are horrified to realise Allen is standing inside the grandfather clock. They wonder how he is managing to do it and Allen shows them that when he tries to touch the clock he simply phases through it. He concludes the clock is selective with who it allows to touch it, and it must be able to do this because of Innocence. When Miranda realises he is suggesting that her clock is the cause of the time loop, she instantly defends what she refers to as her friend, asking them if they intend to destroy it. Lenalee tries to calm her down and asks her to think back to when the time loop started. She remembers how she had been fired from her job for the hundredth time, and as she cried next to her grandfather clock, she wished that tomorrow would never come. At that moment, the clock activates and grants her wish. Allen and Lenalee conclude it is was the Innocence inside the clock which made it possible for her wish to be granted, therefore meaning that Miranda is the accommodator for the Innocence. Allen suggests she try to reason with it, but it does not respond - it is still October 28th. Later, Allen helps Miranda secure a job with a troupe of street performers. Lenalee arrives just as they go on their break, and she tells Allen he was really good at performing. He explains to her that he used to work as a clown while he was growing up, and it was his adoptive father Mana who taught him everything he knows. He then asks Lenalee how she ended up joining the order. She explains that after her parents were killed by an Akuma, she was recruited by the Order, who had discovered she was the accommodator for the Dark Boots. They separated her from her brother, Komui, and kept her at the Order, making sure she could not leave. In the meantime, Komui had worked his way through the ranks and made it to the European Branch in order to be with his sister. He was the one who told Lenalee to embrace becoming an exorcist. Miranda is moved by her story and comes to realise that everyone suffers from heartache in some way - she had always thought she was the only one who had to deal with that kind of misfortune. With that, she heads back to work. At that moment, Road appears and requests tickets to see their show. As Allen shows her to the ticket booth, he overhears Miranda being yelled at by the manager. Allen goes to see if she is okay and Miranda explains someone bumped into her and stole all the money they made. The culprit runs away along the rooftops as Allen and Lenalee give chase. A distressed Miranda is then confronted by Road, who asks her where the grandfather clock is. The culprit behind the robbery turns out the be the Akuma, Ice who summons both Pang and Kazekiri, and together they manage to overpower Allen, who passes out. Some time later, Allen regains consciousness and sees Road standing before him. Next to her is a knocked out Lenalee, who Pang claims has been turned into a doll. Allen realises Road is not an Akuma and asks her what she is. Road claims to be human, but Allen cannot fathom how humans and Akuma could possibly be friends, since the Akuma are just weapons created by The Millennium Earl for the sole purpose of murder. However, as her skin slowly starts to transition into a shade of grey, Road tells him that the Earl is her saviour and brother. She is part of the Noah Family who are the chosen apostles hand picked by God himself. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes